


I thought they will kill you

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x01 AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunion Fic, Season 4 AU, Worried Bellamy, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “Bellamy!” he says loudly, standing up to face the other man. “Stop. You won’t get anything out of hurting yourself.”Bellamy glares at him, choosing not to say anything in response, hating the knowledge that Marcus is right, and turns his attention back to the chain, grabbing it once again. But before he can pull it a hand shoves his shoulder, the one that aches, and Bellamy looks up to find Marcus looking at him with worry.“Stop.” he says again and this time, it doesn’t sound like an order. “I know how worried you are about Clarke but, even if you broke the chain, we’re surrounded by Azgeda warriors. You wouldn’t make it past the second door.”Or in other words this prompt: Hi! I was wondering (if you get a chance) if you knew of any or if you could write a fic based off of when echo took Clarke out of the prison in Bellamys pov and when they meet up again after Clarke talks to Roan. Thank You





	

Bellamy is sitting on the stone floor, a hand suspended by the cuffs above his head to the right, the other resting on his knees that are pulled up to his chest. He has his head hanging too, staring at nothing at all, tired from trying to break free for the past half hour. All he can think about is Clarke, how one moment she thanked him for saving her life and the next she was taken away from his again and there was nothing he could do about it.

He pulls at his chains again in frustration, as if this time it might magically work, making it the only noise in the room. He pulls again and this time he groans, the aching in his shoulder throbbing, but he doesn’t care. He can’t stand doing nothing, waiting for the inevitable Grounder to walk in and tell him that _Wanheda_ is dead and now it was his time, too. The thought terrifies him.

After some moments of thinking too much (and maybe too loudly, if you ask the others), he pushes himself up off the floor and grabs the short chain with both hands.

Marcus turns his gaze from Abby to Bellamy when he hears him moving next to him and he watches as the young man starts pulling at the chain with force again. He pulls and pulls and pulls but nothing changed, the chain is strongly attached to the wall. Marcus only stops him when he sees Bellamy punching the wall with free hand.

“Bellamy!” he says loudly, standing up to face the other man. “Stop. You won’t get anything out of hurting yourself.”

Bellamy glares at him, choosing not to say anything in response, hating the knowledge that Marcus is right, and turns his attention back to the chain, grabbing it once again. But before he can pull it a hand shoves his shoulder, the one that aches, and Bellamy looks up to find Marcus looking at him with worry.

“Stop.” he says again and this time, it doesn’t sound like an order. “I know how worried you are about Clarke but, even if you broke the chain, we’re surrounded by Azgeda warriors. You wouldn’t make it past the second door.”

Bellamy shakes his head. He doesn’t want to admit that he knows Marcus is right, but it doesn’t change the fact that he needs to at least try to find her.

And then, as if something in Marcus’ eyes were able to tell him something that his voice could not, something shifts inside Bellamy and anger and worry is replaced by defeat and tiredness. “What if…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, he can’t.

“What if nothing.” Marcus says lowly. “What if she has everything under control and your little riot ruins everything?” he pauses. “Let go, Bellamy. I know it hurts, but there is nothing you can do now.”

“I can try.” he argues, but he doesn’t know why he bothers.

The two men stay like that, just staring at each other, both tired and worried for the same reason.

Suddenly, the sound of a door cracking open echoes from the next room and everyone’s attention turns to the metal door that has kept them locked up. Bellamy’s full attention is shifted, too. The only difference between him and the others is that all he cares about seeing is Clarke’s face.

So, when he sees Echo walking back into their cell with five guards with her and no one else, his blood boils inside him.

“Where is she?!” he says, controlled. “Where did you take her?!”

Echo glances at him and then nods to her guards towards them. Half a minute later, everyone is free and waiting for the orders.

“Where is Clarke?” Bellamy asks again, taking a step closer to Echo but knowing better than to go any closer to her.

The grounder woman ignores him and turns to look at Marcus. “You’re free from the charges.” she announces. “But you will have to follow me now.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Marcus says and nods to the rest of the people to follow Echo.

Bellamy is the first to walk, following Echo closely as they walk outside the building and head for the opening on Poli’s market. From distance, he can see that people are gathered and looking up to someone. Lifting his eyes up, he sees Roan standing on a raised platform and looking back at him.

And that’s when he sees her. The familiar blonde hair and the dark blue clothes. She is standing by the crowd and has her back to them, eyes probably focused on Roan in front of her.

“Clarke.” her name comes out without him realizing it as he picks up his pace.

She turns around to the call and a moment later he crashes himself to her, hugging her tightly in his arms. “Thank god.” he whispers and buries his face in her hair. “I thought they would kill you.”

He feels her smaller arms circling around his torso and hugging him back. She lets a long breath out against his shoulder as she _leans_ to his embrace. “I’m okay.” she whispers and pushes back to take a look at him. “Are you okay?”

Bellamy nods his head. “Yeah, nothing really happened after they came for you. Where did they take you?” he asks instead.

“To Roan.” she tells him and cracks a smile. “We’re going to be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
